


Everybody wants to know

by britishngay



Series: One shots :) [5]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Almost no plot, F/F, Smut, This is just smut, and they do debate, i made them switches for once, like a lil plot, they do the do in a bathroom, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishngay/pseuds/britishngay
Summary: Veronica wonders how they got here.(The answer is Seven Minutes in Heaven and too much tequila, but she’s thinking in a more metaphorical sense.)Because she hates Heather, and Heather despises her. Yet she fits so good between the blondes legs as they make-out in McNamara’s bathroom.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: One shots :) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736749
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	Everybody wants to know

Veronica wonders how they got here.

(The answer is Seven Minutes in Heaven and too much tequila, but she’s thinking in a more metaphorical sense.)

Because she _hates_ Heather, and Heather despises her. Yet she fits so good between the blondes legs as they make-out in McNamara’s bathroom.

They argue at each other, petty disagreements over who gets to be for or against a side, both of them having a strop over having to co-direct the debate team instead of one-upping the other. It’s never too harsh, no tears at home, no insults that hit them where it hurts; it’s to drive each other toward greatness, plus they both really fucking dislike each other. Something that has gone on so long that Veronica’s pretty sure that they’d even argue about how they started arguing.

Veronica is pulled out of her thoughts of their feud by Heather’s tongue entering her mouth, she holds back a groan – she will _not_ let the other woman know how much she’s enjoying this.

Heather Chandler kisses exactly like you would expect her too, she’s demanding and invading and her hands are everywhere; tugging at Veronica’s clothes, pulling her hair, shoving Veronica’s hoodie onto McNamara’s bathroom floor. She tastes like lime from the tequila shots and her lipstick is waxy against Veronica’s lips. She uses one hand to pull Veronica’s waist closer to her while pushing her shoulder back, their lips separating.

It’s the most disheveled she’s ever looked – and she’s seen Heather hungover debating against Veronica about Capitalism and it’s place in society – and it’s also the hottest she’s ever looked.

Veronica made her look like that, Veronica made her lipstick smeared and her hair a mess and panting slightly.

It her really fucking smug and pretty damn wet from Heather’s reaction and eagerness.

“People will want to know if we fucked on this bathroom sink.”

“I’m not going to say anything if that’s what you’re scared of.”

“Ruin your reputation?” She mocks with a smirk that Veronica begrudgingly admits that she’s wanted to kiss off for going on months now.

“Exactly.” Veronica replies through gritted teeth, linking her fingers through Heather’s and pushing her hands behind her back. “Lowering my standards so deep would be quite a hit to my reputation.” She doesn’t really mean it, all she wants to do is piss Heather off a bit, it always makes things more exciting.

“As if I’m heightening my standards, being here with you.”

“Don’t lie, this is a good way to expel all of the tension from arguing all day. Plus I’ve seen you checking me out a few times.”

“You’re too much of a dick to find attractive.”

“Yeah? And you’re a bitch, we’re still here.”

Heather takes a second, leaning in even closer to Veronica, there are barely centimeters between their lips but Veronica refuses to give in.

“Kiss me.” Heather orders.

“Yes ma’am.”

Her fingers fist in black hair, pulling it in a way that hurts so good that Veronica can’t help but moan against the other woman’s lips. She feels Heather smirk at her and it fuels the competitive need to do better than her. Veronica pulls her hips against her and pulls and bites Heather’s lips until she’s whimpering and gasping for breath. She leaves Heather’s soft, _soft,_ lips to nibble on the other woman’s ear then she leaves open mouthed kisses down the other woman’s neck; sucking and biting against her pulse point. Heather’s fist is getting even tighter in her hair and her hips are jerking for some kind of friction and, god, Veronica is getting wetter every second.

Heather finally releases Veronica’s hair, only to shove her hands under her shirt, her nails digging into the soft skin of Veronica’s back. Her hands move further and further up, until they meet her chest, Veronica is still leaving marks all over Heather’s neck and she moans against it when Heather pulls her breasts from her bra and starts pulling and twisting her nipples. In return, Veronica opens Heather’s shirt – because of _course_ she wore a shirt to a party – and puts her mouth against her nipple, sucking then biting the nub. Heather moans above her, a deep, guttural one that Veronica wants to make her do again. She pushes Heather’s hands out from under her shirt, mourning the loss of pleasure, but her need to touch Heather wins out. Veronica steps away, quickly does her hair up in a ponytail then takes off her t-shirt. Heather’s eyes roam over the new skin shown and smiles slightly at it.

Veronica sinks to her knees, making eye contact with Heather the entire time.

God, Veronica can see how wet she is through her underwear, there’s a small dark patch on her underwear that beckons her in but she teases instead, she turns her head and starts kissing up Heather’s thigh. She hears the blonde sigh above her. She starts ghosting her thumb over the wet patch of Heather and she makes a whimpering sound from the back of her throat, her hips try to grind against her hand but Veronica quickly removes it and Heather groans.

“If you’re gonna fuck me, you best do it properly.”

“So demanding.”

“Just do it Sawyer.”

“You gotta be patient for once.”

“Or you could just fuck me.” She groans, her voice slightly strained. She looks down at Veronica, she can see the desire in the eyes – as well as how she won’t give in.

Not just yet anyways.

“Well now you’re going to have to wait.”

Veronica goes even slower at kissing up her thighs, Heather’s hands try to pull her closer to where she needs her most but Veronica easily keeps her head steady. She pulls Heather’s underwear down and puts them with her hoodie and shirt and pretends to move in before kissing down the other side of her thighs.

“Veronica!”

“What?”

They look at each other, Veronica daring her to say it and Heather refusing.

“Touch me.”

It’s said through gritted teeth, her desire causing her voice to waver slightly. She’s not begging just yet but there’s a pleading edge to her voice that Veronica locks someplace in her mind to remember on a rainy day.

“You need one more word Heather.”

Veronica ghosts her thumb over her clit, her hips jerking at the movement. She uses her other hand to hold her waist down so she does move too much against it.

“Please.” She whispers.

“Sorry what was that?”

“Please! Fuck me.”

“That all you had to say babygirl.”

The nickname slips out of Veronica’s mouth but Heather seems to like it by the way she whimpers and bites her lip.

Veronica slides her tongue up her slit, tasting Heather. She presses the flat of her tongue against her clit and her hips grind against the sensation. She stays there, circling the clit, not pressing too hard, almost teasing her. Heather let’s out a small sigh as Veronica’s tongue goes against her, she moves down a bit, tasting her more, teasing her entrance. Heather makes another noise that makes Veronica’s clit throb, making her moan slightly against Heather. Veronica moves her tongue back to the clit, spelling long words that she would use to beat the other woman in a debate.

How can one person be so irritating yet so fucking hot?

She enters Heather with two fingers, Heather lets out a moan – one probably too loud for McNamara’s bathroom – and grabs Veronica’s hair and pulling her closer. Her hips start moving quicker and jerkier and she’s making these quick, high pitched, whines mixes with explanatives and, boy, if Veronica wasn’t wet before. She can hear the slick sounds of her fingers fucking Heather, she can feel her nails in her hair, she can hear her panting and moaning and her hips moving and it’s so _intoxicating._

“Fuck, Veronica I’m – shit – I’m-“ She cuts herself of with a moan as her body goes stiff for a second, Veronica keeps going, riding out the other girls orgasm, until she falls limp. Veronica removes her fingers, making the other woman sigh and moves her tongue against her a few more times; tasting her a bit longer. Then she kisses her thighs before getting off her knees and kissing Heather, while she’s still panting.

It’s messy and wet and _hot_ and Veronica could do it forever.

Veronica thought that rumpled, make-out Heather was the most attractive version, she was wrong, this slightly slumped, post-orgasm Heather is the hottest thing she’s ever seen.

Just another thing to lock away for a rainy day.

“You taste like me.”

The idea the Heather know what she tastes like short-circuits her brain for a second. By the time Heather fucks her she’ll be embarrassingly wet.

“I wonder why.”

“My turn.”

Heather’s hand snakes down the front of Veronica’s stomach, leaving small red in it’s wake, Veronica has to hold onto the sink for stability from the feeling.

“Hm, not subtle are you?”

“Don’t you forget who’s in charge here?”

“Who is? I’m the one with the hand down someone’s pants.” She whispers as she undoes Veronica’s jean buttons with one hand and starts to gradually pull her hair with the other. Veronica lets out a sigh, Jesus, who let Heather be so good at this?

Her fingers slide past her underwear, a finger gliding through her folds without any friction at all, she starts leaving open mouthed kisses across Veronica’s jaw, she’s everywhere; her hair, her jaw, her _places._

“Just fuck me Heather.” She groans, Heather pulls back with that same infuriating smirk that Veronica wants to kiss off again.

“I like a girl who knows what she wants.”

Her fingers finally enter Veronica, two of them curling right into the places that Veronica needs. She lets out a small moan, falling into Heather slightly. They make eye contact, Heather being smug and Veronica being fucked. She drags Heather into one of those kisses that means that they’re barely against each other’s lips but it still works.

God it’s embarrassing how wet she is and how obscene the noises coming from them are.

Heather’s fingers must be fucking magic from how quickly she’s goddamn cumming.

She adds a third finger, making Veronica groan from the painful pleasure of it, and curls them more intensely, moves them quicker, kissing Veronica harsher and suddenly she’s pushed over the edge. She moans into Heather’s mouth, her hands on either side of her face, pulling her closer as she finishes her orgasm, her hips moving against her will, rocking against Heather’s hand.

She thrusts a few final times, removing a finger each time before just purely playing with her clit for a bit, it’s sweet, blissful torture with how sensitive it is. Then Heather finally moves her hand from Veronica’s underwear and slowly pulls her lips into her mouth.

It makes Veronica want to fuck her again.

She takes a second to regain her breathing, letting her hands fall next to Heather’s thighs, watching Heather make little humming noises at the her taste.

“I wanna touch you again.” Veronica almost growls, her hands heavy against Heather’s thighs. She’s slightly delirious as she comes down from her high, she’s getting hooked on Heather, on making her crumble in front of her, she just wants to _fuck_ her again.

They’re at an impasse, staring at each other, waiting for the other person to move. Veronica doesn’t know how long they stay there, waiting, until Heather speaks.

“Make an argument.”

Veronica needs a second before getting her head on straight to catch up with Heather’s games.

“What?”

“I said,” Heather’s hands grabbing Veronica’s waist and pulling her impossibly closer, “make an argument.”

Veronica catches onto the game that Heather wants to play.

Of course she would turn sex into a debate.

She licks her lips and Heather’s eyes bore into hers, there’s barely any blue left if them. Heather moves forward and starts kissing Veronica’s neck, she soft but possessive. Her tongue is moving against Veronica’s skin, she’s sucking, not hard enough to leave a mark, but it’s enough to make Veronica grip her thighs harder.

“Well, you’re tense,” Heather bites at that at her pulse point and a moan falls from Veronica’s lips, “and I think that there’s still some kind of, uh, _strain_ between us and fucking would be a good way to release that.”

“Weak argument Sawyer, I could fuck _you_ , again, and we could release some of that _strain._ ” She mutters against Veronica’s neck, her hand lingering across Veronica’s ass, griping it slightly.

“Goddamn it Heather, just let me fuck you.”

She moves away from Veronica’s neck, she can see the purple mark forming in McNamara’s mirror behind Heather, she feels cold from the loss of the other woman.

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to beg.”

Veronica can feel the words against her lips before Heather brings her back into another demanding kiss.

When did she lose control?

She finds she doesn’t mind as Heather’s tongue forces its way into her mouth for the second time this evening. Veronica pulls away.

“How about this? I’m selfish. I want to _fuck_ you, I want to _touch_ you, I want to make you cum again, there is no argument except _me_ wanting to make you feel like that again.”

Heather’s eyes darken even more and her breath hitches with every want that Veronica lists.

“So do it.”

That’s all she needs.

She pulls the blonde into another hard, almost painful kiss, she’s about to touch her again when a knock at the bathroom door stops them.

“Can you guys quit fucking? Some of us need to pee.” Duke’s voice comes through the door. Heather starts to growl slightly at the interruption.

“I’m going to kill her.”

“No you won’t, murder will stop you getting into Yale.”

“You know what school I want to go to?”

“Uh, yeah?”

Veronica steps back, finding her shirt and putting it on, she throws Heather her underwear as she slides off the sink. Veronica can’t help the smirk on her face when it takes the other woman a second to stand straight.

“Shut up Sawyer.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Veronica says innocently, shrugging on her hoodie as Heather tries her best to right herself in McNamara’s mirror.

“It was heavily implied.”

There’s a silence for a second, where Heather is fussing over herself and Veronica just watches her, there’s another knock at the door.

“You can wait two seconds for a whizz Heather,” the blonde yells through the door, Veronica can hear the exasperated groan through the door from the other girl. “What do you say we skip the rest of this party and head to mine? I would love to hear about your _argument_ in depth.”

It takes less than a second for Veronica to respond.

“When do we leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so sorry that there's been no update on my Many WIPs but i'm brain dead on them so please enjoy this oneshot xx
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed xx
> 
> Comments are next level but please don't feel like you need to leave one :)
> 
> Join me on tumblr if you wanna vibe about stuff: 'its3amandiamverytired'


End file.
